


Comfort Found in Your Arms

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, bed sharing, idk if it qualifies as angst but uh, slight angst at the start??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Where Jinyoung wouldn’t admit he’s scared of thunder until he gives in one day during a particularly thunderous night and wakes Mark up, asking, begrudgingly, if he could sleep next to him, while looking shaken.





	Comfort Found in Your Arms

“You’re scared of the thunder,” Mark states, matter-of-factly, staring at Jinyoung, regarding him with patience and understanding. “Which is why you always have those bags under your eyes whenever a thunderous night occurs. You never sleep well during those nights,” he adds, to Jinyoung’s visible displeasure.

The younger looks away from Mark and scowls at the coffee sitting in front of him, cold and untouched. “That’s not true,” he mumbles, pointedly avoiding Mark’s gaze. “I’m not _scared _of thunders. I’m just… A bit uncomfortable with them since they’re so loud and all,” he says, lamely.

“It’s fine to admit you’re scared,” Mark says. “Uncomfortable, scared — They’re still interrupting your sleep _and_ daily life, especially since we’ve been getting them a lot more lately.”

“I’m not,” Jinyoung answers, defiantly, but he still doesn’t look at Mark directly, opting to lifting his gaze and staring at a spot over Mark’s shoulder. “I’m not a coward.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mark takes a deep breath in and exhales, loudly. “It’s not about being a coward or anything like that. I just don’t want to see you looking so tired every day,” he explains. “No one’s going to make fun of you for your fears, unless they’re insensitive, pompous pricks,” he concludes, shaking his head.

Jinyoung finally looks at him, as if contemplating what’s in front of him, before he finally says, dismissively, with a hint of annoyance in his tone, “I don’t know why you’re so insistent on me being scared of thunder because apparently you know me better than I know myself, but I would like to assure you that I’m _not_ scared of thunder or anything of the like. Feeling discomfort because of something and being scared may go hand in hand sometimes but that’s not in my case. Now, if this is what you have dragged me here to discuss then I’m sorry but I will have to take my leave. I have a lecture in an hour or so to attend and I still need to finish up a bit of the readings we were given.” He stands up from his seat, the chair legs scraping against the tiled floor as he pushes it back. “I’ll see you later, thanks for the coffee.” He bids his farewells in a curt manner.

Mark stares after Jinyoung, watching as he leaves the store, and finally disappearing from sight as the door closes behind him, the staff behind the counter bidding him a short farewell, “_Have a good day_.”

He lets out a sigh, closing his eyes as he runs his hand through his hair. Clearly he has approached this the wrong way and now he’s pretty sure Jinyoung’s annoyed at him. He can’t help himself but be worried for the younger, but maybe he should let it go if Jinyoung’s going to keep insisting that he’s fine.

It stung a bit, with what Jinyoung had said, though — _Because apparently you know me better than I know myself._

_Which you really _don’t —_ he isn’t wrong _—_ even if you wished you did_, Mark’s subconscious reminds him.

He scowls and gulps down the rest of his coffee.

—

It isn’t until a week later when Jinyoung gives up on his stubborn resolution, and simultaneously proves Mark’s theory to be correct when the older wakes up in the middle of the night, the silhouette of a tall figure looming over him. He’s jolted out of his bleariness when a particularly loud roar of thunder strikes, shaking up the windows slightly. He doesn’t miss the way Jinyoung flinches slightly.

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbles softly, voice trembling a bit as he speaks, eyes trained on the wooden floorboard of their shared room. Mark stares at him, patiently, with a hint of sympathy in his expression, waiting for him to say something else. Jinyoung shuffles from foot to foot, looking unsure, before he licks his lips, swallows and allows his gaze to drift over to Mark. “Can I sleep next to you for tonight? It’s a bit—A bit too loud for my liking,” he murmurs, and Mark doesn’t need him to ask a second time as he throws back his covers and scoots over to the wall, patting the spot next to him.

Another thunderous roar sounds and Jinyoung all but dives under the covers, allowing Mark to cover them up both with the thick blanket. After he was sure there wouldn’t be another thunder sounding aloud and interrupting him, he says, in what was a most unconvincing tone, “I’m _not _scared, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Mark offers a light chuckle and shakes his head. “If you say you’re not then you’re not,” Mark says, lightly, as Jinyoung shifts around and faces him. Even through the dark, Mark could make out Jinyoung’s features, which were settled in a slight frown. When a flash of lightning streaks through the sky and illuminates the room momentarily, the angry sound of yet another thunder following a split second after, his eyes widen with what Mark could only name as fear. He attaches himself to Mark almost immediately, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The older freezes for a second before he slowly relaxes and wraps his arms around Jinyoung, pulling him closer into a protective hug. The younger curls into him, almost as if it’s a natural instinct and buries his face in Mark’s chest, his tremors being felt by the older.

“It’s alright,” Mark says, softly. “It’s alright. I’m here. Nothing’s going to hurt you — You’ll be fine,” he continues, lightly, stroking Jinyoung’s hair as he whispers more words of comfort. Every time a thunder would sound across the sky outside, Jinyoung would shift in his arms, letting out a soft whimper every now and then, and Mark would continue to try and calm him down, hands continuing to stroke his hair, lips moving as he utters more words of gentle, embracing comfort.

At some point, the older could feel Jinyoung relaxing in his arms, and the soft snores could only be an indication that he’s finally fallen asleep. The next roll of thunder doesn’t wake him up as he sleeps on, arms still wrapped around Mark’s waist — only loosely this time around — with his body still curled into his.

Mark smiles fondly and leans in to press a kiss to the younger’s closed lids and forehead, falling asleep eventually to the sound of rain, thunder and Jinyoung’s soft snores which could be heard whenever thunder wasn’t shaking up their room.

Jinyoung never admits that he’s scared, and Mark’s never bugged him about it since that night, but it does remain as a small, silent secret between them whenever Jinyoung climbs into his bed, without needing to ask, during thunderous nights, seeking for the comfort and protection he needs during nights like these. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to rain and thunder sounds on YouTube when writing this. It was quite soothing and nice, actually.


End file.
